Dear Mrs Love Q
by Just That Girl
Summary: Ginny needs some advice involving a very important part of a relationship. Who will be willing to fulfill her most intimate desires? Rating may eventually change.


**A/N:** This is a work in progress; who will little Ginny end up with in the end? I, myself, have yet to even find out. Stay tuned, enjoy, and of course please review and whatnot.

Much love,

Just That Girl

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Love Q, _

_I've read all of your articles like they were my lifeline; searching and wondering where all of the important questions were. I'm finished with the "how to attract that certain wizard" and "how to deal with breakups"; I get it. I need the real deal. I'm nervous about having sex for the first time. I love my boyfriend; he's miraculous and has a certain, well, charm. The puzzler is, how do I approach said boy friend and what's the usual guy response? I need the full low-down. I hope this will make it in the_ Wiz-Chicks _article very soon…there are too many girls trying to claim him; maybe it's wrong to mark my territory, but it's an instinct. I'm ready for the next step._

_Eagerly awaiting your brilliant advice, _

_Lost in Lust_

Gryfindor Common Room

Ginny Weasley spent hours on end making sure the note was worded exactly how she wanted, in legible writing on perfect pink parchment. She stole a little from Lavender's secret collection; Ginny with something pink? That would be the greatest achievement in girly-girl conversion history. Though, this time, she needed some pizzazz to catch the eye of Mrs. Love Q. She couldn't just go to her friends for this. Most of them are Harry's friend too. If the beans slipped before she had an explanation all would be lost.

She closed the envelope, whispering words of encouragement to the small letter, wishing it luck and hoping to Merlin that it would stand out against many other desperate teenage wizards who bother the poor columnist with badgers about sour breakups.

She stretched briefly before attempting to move and let her hair take its fiery domain over her neck after releasing it from her business like bun. Where was her bloody owl when she needed it most?

"Take mine," A voice called from the entrance of the room. It was her best friend Hermione Granger's. Although she considered Hermione as one of her closest and dearest friends – and pure confidante – she also considered her feelings upon telling her that Harry, whom Hermione considered an un-biological brother, and her wanted to take it to the next level. She paused a minute, thinking of Hermione's reaction… It'd be like Hermione telling Ginny about Ron. Absolutely horrifying, even though they haven't fully devoted themselves to the fact that they're insanely mad for each other.

"But I shall warn you, extreme wrath will be headed your way if you don't tell me who you're sending _pink_ tinted parchment to so late at night."

Ginny blushed crimson, quickly turning away from her gaze. "Gin, come on, who is it?" Hermione tore her brown eyes away from Ginny's and down to the letter and instantly gasped, taking a step back. "Merlin, Gin! Not another boy. Harry would be devastated…"

"No! Nothing like that. Never like that!" Ginny was surprised by how defensive she became, her eyes tearing from embarrassment and accusation.

It was Hermione's chance to turn pink. She fiddled with her fingers, both of them looking in separate directions before deciding the ground was a great place to dirrect their attention. "Oh," She breathed. "I'm sorry. Of course, I mean, I knew you couldn't possibly be cheating. If you were even quite able seeing anyone else it would be here at Hogwarts. Dating someone older is forbidden, and although we agree you like forbidden fruit, I shouldn't have assumed --"

"Enough!" Ginny chuckled in annoyed bemusement. Hermione was her best friend, but she could also babble for days on end.

After a silent minute all fingers were long from pointed and they recomposed themselves.

"As I said before, I need to know where my owl is headed. It's only fair for its own safety and of course, for my own regard."

Ginny huffed and handed Hermione the sealed letter; it was already wrapped anyway.

Hermione chuckled at the name printed on the outside. _Such naiveté_, she thought and shook her head in disbelief.

"This can be sent on one condition," Hermione raised her left eyebrow and smirked. "What did you write?"

Ginny blushed again. "Hermione don't be so juvenile… it's important stuff."

"Mhm." Hermione couldn't contain her fit of giggles, and in a split second they were both laughing uncontrollably.

"It's fine, go send it. You _do_ know I will be reading every column now, searching desperately for my dear friend's trouble since you obviously refuse to confess now."

Ginny made a face and stuck out her tongue, hooking the crook of Hermione's arm in hers as they chuckled endlessly up to the tip top of the girl's dormitory.

***

Gryfindor, Boy's Dormitory

"I'm breaking up with your sister." Harry murmured, the pit of his stomach churning painfully at the sound of Ron's suddenly dense inhale.

They remained perfectly still, each in ones own bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Harry, I gave you my word. I told you after deep consideration that it was fine to date her, and now you're sudden mood swings are going to break her heart?"

Harry's eyebrows ruffled in frustration. "As I can recall, _you _are the one who wanted me to stop seeing her."

"Yes, well, that was before she fell in love with you."

They both went quiet. Ron looked over at his best mate and to his great misfortune, the sight wasn't pretty – Harry seemed genuinely upset.

"Ron, you know we're leaving soon. It's going to be too dangerous anyway. Plus," He let out an audible sigh. "Who knows if I will even be alive to love her back?"

***

Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy was the king of the Slytherin house. Yes, he was not yet the oldest – not even the wisest, but he certainly was the leader. He was Harry, but better. He was the Chosen One too; but even greater yet, he was chosen by the Dark Lord himself. Feared yet respected by many.

No one truly knew what went streaming along inside of Draco Malfoy's veins; what lurked in his very soul. He was treated as a God, when really he couldn't think less of himself.

Of course Draco was arrogant; of course he once thought the world would be better if it revolved around him – but after the incident with his old headmaster, he caught a different perspective. He was just glad to be alive. So many were dieing right before his young, inexperienced eyes. He was taking the plunge in to a dark life, filled with inexorable murder, grave orders and darkness…always…

"Draco!" Blaise yelled, clapping his hands directly in front of Draco's entranced eyes. "Seriously mate, why aren't you completely thrilled right now? You're alive and the Dark Lord still wants you. I'd be hitting the bars with some really smoking girls by now; downing that damn fire whiskey!"

"Zambini, that's not my scene and you very well know it." Draco told him, half way out of this conversation. "Besides, I have many more important things to fret over."

Blaise nodded, wanting to understand. He doubted he ever would.

"Malfoy," He snatched his attention once again. "Just please tell me you've done it. I mean, come _on_ now!"

Draco tried to compose his shock. He was innocently grabbing breakfast when a sex talk appeared? What kind of twisted dimension was he in? Whatever of wherever he was, he didn't like it. It was like the death eaters and talk of sudden outbreaks from Wizard jails suddenly transformed in to chats of strip clubs and Wizard bars.

"Of course, Zambini, you slime! You don't need to hear all the horny details. I'm the best there is. Women are out there still screaming my name."

He was rewarded with a relieved grin but he couldn't help but turn away to hide his face.

Only he knew that was all a lie.


End file.
